Una inesperada misión
by Janaust
Summary: Cuando Gray regresa al gremio se sorprende al saber que hay una misión que ha sido encomendada exclusivamente para él, a pesar de la poca información que maneja decide ir ya que la clienta resulta ser una antigua amiga de la infancia, pero ¿Cómo tomará todo ésto Juvia?
1. Chapter 1

Un regalo inesperado

Todo Fairy Tail está de fiesta, el motivo es el regreso del equipo más fuerte después de haber pasado casi un mes y medio desde que salieron a realizar una compleja misión: una misión múltiple, por eso, cuando el maestro vio a sus hijos atravesar la puerta del gremio, sus ojos derramaron abundantes lágrimas, una mezcla poco convencional entre orgullo y añoranza.

- **Dime Natsu-niichan ¿Qué fue lo más difícil de la misión?** –preguntaba entusiasmado Romeo.

- **Mmm, los gigantes de la montaña, eran inesperadamente ágiles** –dijo certeramente el dragón slayer de fuego.

\- **Yo diría que las sirenas tampoco fueron nada fáciles, sus gritos eran tan insoportables que casi destrozan nuestros oídos** – señaló el mago de hielo.

\- **¡¿Es que acaso te preguntaron a ti, ojos caídos?!** –gritó desafiante el pelirosado.

\- **Solo estaba dando mi opinión ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!** –dijo levantando una ceja como respuesta.

\- **¡No es momento de discutir! ¿Es que no ven lo contento que está el maestro?** –interrumpió salvajemente Titania.

- **¡Aye sir!** –respondieron a dúo.

Una carcajada general invadió al gremio, era como en los viejos tiempos. Repentinamente la habitación se llenó de un silencio aplastante cuando la amable Mirajane se acercó a Gray con un papel bajo el brazo.

- **Gray, ha llegado una misión exclusivamente para ti** \- antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo, ella añadió- **A los pocos días que se fueron, llegó una misión a todos los gremios solicitando ser ejecutada por el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster, la clienta se llama Mary del pueblo Poke, aunque se desconoce de lo que se trata** \- le entregó el papel que corroboraba lo hablado.

\- **Mary…** \- murmuró casi imperceptible- Iré a ayudarla.

\- **Pero Gray, es muy peligroso, ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata la misión** \- intervino Lucy

\- **No me importa, cuando la vea lo sabré. Mira-chan puedes avisar que tomaré la misión, llegaré mañana por la noche** \- La albina lo miró sorprendida- **Iré a comprar mi pasaje ahora mismo** -aclaró

- **¡Maldito! Se está dando aires de importante** \- dijo Natsu mientras se desquitaba con un pedazo de carne que tenía cerca

\- **Lo que ahora me preocupa es cómo se pondrá Juvia con la noticia, a propósito ¿Dónde está?** \- se le escuchó decir a Lucy

Solo había avanzado tres cuadras cuando el mago de hielo se detuvo de seco y se acercó a uno de los tantos cerezos que había en la calle principal de Magnolia

- **No tienes por qué esconderte, sé que estás ahí Juvia**

Al escuchar esto, la maga de agua salió de su escondite, un tanto avergonzada por haber sido descubierta

- **Discúlpeme Gray-sama, la intención de Juvia no era molestarlo**

-No me molestó, solo era un poco incómodo que me estuvieras siguiendo-dijo el azabache y se sorprendió a sí mismo por el calor inexplicable que embargaba a su cara mientras estaba hablando.

Su acompañante no se percató del leve sonrojo que mostraba el chico ya que mantenía su vista fija al suelo y solo se limitó a preguntarle hacía cuánto tiempo se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía

- **Desde el principio, me pareció extraño no verte en el gremio cuando regresamos, y después escuché a Lissana decir que te habías quedado en Fairy Hills, aunque creía que nos alcanzaríamos a ver…** -El mismo se silenció, había dicho más de la cuenta.

Los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave carmesí ¿Era real lo que escuchó? Gray-sama se percató de su ausencia y quería verla, de ser así ¿Eso significaba que…? No, no, ella misma detuvo su imaginación, la cual solía jugarle malas pasadas y terminaba alejando a su amado, además recordó la razón por la que estaba allí.

- **Juvia ha venido a darle un presente a Gray-sama, por favor, prométale que lo va a aceptar** \- lanzó una mirada suplicante al azabache.

La verdad es que Gray hubiera preferido declinar amablemente del presente, sin embargo, por un momento su mirada se detuvo en las manos de la peli azul, tan finas, pálidas, delicadas y cubiertas por parches en las yemas, seguramente ocasionados por el dichoso regalo, y el maquillaje bajo sus ojos azules como el zafirino no podía ocultar las ojeras de la maga. Si ella se había esforzado tanto por él, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era aceptarlo ¿Cierto?

 **-Lo prometo** \- en tanto evitaba mantener un contacto visual.

Del bolso que traía consigo, Juvia sacó un muñeco que no era nada más ni nada menos que una Juvia en miniatura, o como ella le decía, una Juvia-chibi, por su parte Gray se quedó petrificado ya que nunca imaginó que su presente sería algo como eso, pero ¡Maldición! ¡Ya había dado su palabra! Mientras que Juvia le explicaba emocionadísima que de esa manera siempre estarían juntos y que si le presionaba el pecho, la muñeca decía "Gray-sama es el mejor" con su voz.

Aquello era demasiado para el mago de hielo, así que se limitó a emitir un descomunal suspiro, alargar su mano y decir – **Dámelo, es mi regalo ¿no?**

Juvia lo miró desconcertada ¿Normalmente, Gray-sama no era un poco más frío con ella? Pero desde hacía algún tiempo, el muchacho se estaba comportando un poco más amable con ella –aunque a su manera-. Pero eso no le importaba a ella debido a que amaría todas las "versiones" que adquiriera Gray-sama, y desobedeciéndolo no le entregó su regalo, sino que se lanzó alegremente a sus brazos.

- **¡Idiota! Me refería a la Juvia-chibi** –murmuró avergonzado.

- **Lo siento Gray-sama** -lo apretaba con fuerza- **a Juvia se le olvidó comentarle que la Juvia-chibi venía con un abrazo incluido de la Juvia original.**

Permanecieron juntos unos segundos hasta que una fría y tupida nieve comenzó a caer en Magnolia.

Contunuará


	2. La sospecha

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro-sensei

* * *

Mientras permanecieron juntos, Gray sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la maga de agua. Era distinto a las llamas de Natsu, Romeo o Macao, era mucho más suave, pero no por ello menos cálido, y por una extraña razón le recordaba a su maestra Ul. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que la estación estaba próxima a cerrar y apartó lentamente a Juvia de su pecho a pesar de que ella lo miraba con insistencia a los ojos para no alejarse de él.

 **-Lo siento, tengo prisa** -con su dedo índice señaló la dirección a la que se dirigía.

 **-¡Claro Gray-sama! ¿Juvia puede acompañarlo?** –repuso nerviosa

 **-Como quieras.**

De no ser por la respiración de ambos magos el silencio se habría hecho más evidente porque después de aquel abrazo el ambiente se había tornado incómodo y tenso. Juvia miraba fijamente el bolsillo izquierdo de la capa de Gray, en el cual se encontraba la Juvia-chibi que hábilmente se la había dejado durante el abrazo, ahora, una vez más tendría que armarse de valor.

 **-¿A dónde va Gray-sama?** –trató de que su voz se escuchara lo más natural posible.

 **-A la estación de trenes, necesito un pasaje para mañana** –su voz parecía imperturbable.

 **-¡¿Va a tomar la misión que parece tan sospechosa?!** –se aseguró de poner el énfasis en la palabra _"sospechosa"._

 **-No me queda de otra** –movió sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

 **-Juvia cree que es demasiado peligroso para que Gray-sama vaya, sería mejor que declinara…**

 **-¿O es que crees que no soy capaz de realizar la misión?** –señaló un tanto molesto.

Sabiendo que había herido una parte del orgullo de su amado, se apresuró a explicarse mejor **–No es eso Gray-sama, Juvia se dio el tiempo de investigar un poco a Mary-san, descubriendo que ella pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de los reinos del este, dedicándose a la exportación de las flores de algodón de oro, por lo que se espera que la recompensa sea muy grande, pero lo curioso es que el pueblo Poke está a 5 kilómetros del gremio Mermaid Heels ¿No le parece extraño?**

 **-Ciertamente hay magas muy fuertes en ese gremio, pero al decirme que es exportadora de la flor del algodón de oro me has dado la clave: se trata de la Mary que conozco** –dijo sonriendo.

 **-¿Gray-sama conoce a esa mujer? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?** –su voz se fue quebrando y finalmente había comenzando a llorar con desconsuelo; las fotos que vio de la muchacha demostraban que era muy bella y con facciones delicadas como una princesa, ahora se le sumaba una nueva rival en el amor.

Gray no se había percatado de que Juvia estaba llorando hasta que la escuchó sollozar a su lado, un tanto cansado le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza para que reaccionara **–Por favor, cálmate Juvia, ella no es ninguna "rival del amor" como de seguro supones** –suspiró resignado-. **A Mary la conozco porque ella y su hermana me ayudaron a llegar a Magnolia, es decir, gracias a ellas entré a Fairy Tail ¿Ahora lo entiendes?**

El llanto de la peli azul fue aminorando en la medida que Gray iba hablando, si bien agradecía profundamente que Gray tuviera la amabilidad de explicarle quién y qué tipo de relación tenía con Mary; no dejaba de preocuparle que su amado realizara una misión para una mujer con la que compartía un poco de su pasado.

 **-Aunque Juvia lo entiende, de igual manera ella se opone.**

 **-Tampoco es como si necesitara tu permiso.**

Nuevamente el silencio se había instalado entre los dos, al llegar a la estación Gray se puso en la fila para comprar un pasaje a primera hora, dejando a Juvia en un banco esperándolo. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que un leve tirón de la capa lo obligó a darse vuelta para ver de quién se trataba; era Juvia.

 **-No importa el tiempo que se demore Juvia lo esperará** –se mordía el labio inferior en un inútil intento de de contener las lágrimas.

 **-Gracias, pero no lo necesito.**

 **-Juvia no hará ninguna misión hasta que Gray-sama regrese, ella no quiere perderse ninguna noticia que se sepa de usted…**

 **-¡Por Dios, Juvia! ¡No puedes ir tan lejos por esto!** –se estaba comenzando a molestar de verdad.

 **-La verdad es que Juvia no tendrá ánimos de hacer nada más** –su declaración expresaba toda la tristeza que había en su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que el azabache se encontraba inquieto por un dilema existencial lo estaba matando por dentro; era obvio que Juvia quería acompañarlo en la misión, pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto ella podía pasar de ser una ayuda a una preocupación más, por otro lado, ella se mostraba reacia a querer realizar misiones o algo productivo durante su ausencia y conociéndola se la pasaría como un manojo de nervios o llorando en los rincones oscuros del gremio, además era capaz de inundar la ciudad, no sería la primera vez… Después de meditar las ventajas y riesgos de cada suposición pronunció con lentitud.

- **Dices que no vas a ser capaz de hacer nada durante mi ausencia ¿Cierto?** –ella asintió- **Entonces ¿Estarías más tranquila si vas a la misión conmigo?**

 **-Ir a la misión con Gray-sama… ¡Debe ser un sueño! ¡Por supuesto que Juvia va!** –el cambio de ánimo de la maga fue sorprendente, en ese momento irradiaba corazones y alegría por doquier.

 **-Bueno, que sean dos pasajes para Poke** –dijo Gray al vendedor.

El trayecto de regreso al centro de Magnolia pasó demasiado rápido para la muchacha y ahora tenían que separarse: él se iba a su casa y ella a Fairy Hills

 **-No olvides que en este tiempo hace mucho frío en Poke.**

 **-Y Gray-sama no se olvide de empacar la bufanda y la Juvia-chibi** –dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-La bufanda es más probable, pero la muñeca definitivamente no** –nuevamente la peli azul se había deprimido, entonces recordó lo que le _comentó_ Erza en su última misión _"Gray, quizás no te des cuenta, pero todo lo que haces o dices tiene un efecto inmediato en Juvia, no hagas que sufra innecesariamente por tu culpa o yo misma te lo haré pagar"_ ¡Mierda! ¡Ya había vuelto a decir cosas sin pensar! Tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo **–Digo, voy con la Juvia original, la otra sobra.**

 **-T-tiene razón, Juvia tampoco llevará a ninguno de los muchos Gray-sama-chibis.**

 **-¿De los muchos? ¡Oye! ¿Cuántos tienes exactamente?** –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 **-Es mejor que el Gray-sama original no lo sepa** –murmuró con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Fairy Hills.

Con los primeros rayos de sol el tren en el que iban Gray y Juvia abandonaba la estación de Magnolia, el viaje pasó sin ningún inconveniente grave, aunque debido a algunos problemas con la maquinaria llegaron a Poke un poco más tarde de lo que pensaban.

Al descender del tren Juvia vio una ciudad diferente de la que imaginaba, las casas poseían una arquitectura que dejaba en evidencia el valor histórico, pero se mezclaba con una modernidad que la maravillaba; la calle principal tenía múltiples tiendas con los objetos más exóticos que había visto, además de unos faroles que daban la impresión de estar recorriendo las calles de un París invernal antes del atardecer, y si a esto le sumamos que estaba acompañando a Gray… Su mente se dejó llevar por una que otra fantasía.

 **-Llamando de Earthland a Juvia ¡Vuelve!** –Le reprendió Gray- **No estamos aquí para divertirnos, tenemos que llegar a la casa de Mary antes de que oscurezca por completo.**

 **-S-sí ¿Dónde vive Mary-san?**

 **-Allí** –indicó en la punta de un cerro que se alzaba hacia el norte de la ciudad, Juvia lo miró sorprendida **– Tonta, es una broma, vive en la mitad del cerro** –dijo entre risas.

 **-¿En serio?** –Aún le costaba creer que alguien prefiriera vivir apartado de una hermosa ciudad como Poke.

 **-Sí y por lo visto tendremos que subir a pie –** Juvia vio con tristeza la gran maleta que había preparado **–Pásame tu maleta** –ordenó rápidamente.

 **-¿Qué va a hacer con ella?**

 **-Cargarla ¿Qué otra cosa haría? Así te será más fácil subir** –dijo en un tono burlón.

 **-¡Gray-sama es tan atento! ¡Juvia es tan afortunada de tenerlo!** –se tomaba la cara con ambas manos y las movía complacida.

 **-¡No empieces de nuevo! –** se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a llevarla.

Cuando llevaban 10 minutos de caminata se dieron cuenta de que había un extraño poder mágico en el lugar y que el clima había empeorado notablemente, soplaba con fuerza el viento y la nieve se volvía más intensa a cada minuto. A lo lejos distinguieron una gran sombra, que al acercarse pudieron percatarse de que se trataba de una mansión muy similar a la de Lucy. Antes de que pudieran tocar el timbre, la reja se abrió sola y apareció una criada de avanzada edad que se presentó como Sophie que los invitó a entrar argumentando que su ama, Mary, lo estaba esperando en la biblioteca. Los guió por piezas adornadas por hermosísimos tapices traídos desde el oriente e inmuebles de incalculable valor hasta que por fin se detuvo ante una puerta y anunció **–Han llegado Mary-chan**

 **-Muchas gracias Sophie, puedes dejarnos solos.**

Al final de la habitación había una chimenea que iluminaba en gran parte del delicado cuerpo de la dueña de la casa, quien al ver a los magos los observa detenidamente.

 **-¡Gray! ¡He tenido tantas ganas de verte!** –se acercó de improvisto abrazándolo afectuosamente, luego levantó su rostro y examinó con cuidado a su viejo amigo **– No has cambiado nada ¡Oh! Espera, ahora tienes una cicatriz en la cara** –dijo sonriendo.

 **-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí Gray-sama?!** –cuando el aludido dio vuelta la cabeza lo único que vio fue un _ser_ -ya no parecía humana- que estaba dispuesta a eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, importaba un comino si era cliente o no.

 **-¡¿Y yo qué sé?!** –repuso molesto, ella siempre malinterpretaba las cosas **-¡Hey Mary!** –la apartó tomándola de sus hombros.

 **-¿Gray-sama? Sabía que eras un mago muy fuerte aunque ignoraba que tuvieras una asistente…**

 **-Te equivocas, ella es una compañera de gremio, vamos Juvia, preséntate.**

 **-Juvia Loxar está encantada de conocerla Mary-san** –sonrió un poco más tranquila.

 **-Mucho gusto Juvia-san, yo soy Mary White, una vieja amiga de Gray, pero vayamos a tomar asiento** –ofreció amablemente.

Una vez ubicados, Gray se atrevió a decir **–Sin rodeos Mary ¿De qué va la misión?**

 **-Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré**. –Tomó agua y preparó la garganta **–Tengo la fuerte sospecha de que alguien está lanzando alguna especie de conjuro sobre mi propiedad, dañando mi plantación y lo que es más importante, causando daño a las personas que más quiero, incluso a mi hermana Carol** –terminó con un hilo en la voz.

 **-¿Y por qué me llamaste a mí? –** la voz del mago de hielo parecía imperturbable.

 **-La primera razón es por tu magia Gray, si habrás investigado un poco te diste cuenta de que el gremio Mermaid Heels está muy cercano a Poke, sin embargo, la magia de ellas es ineficaz con las condiciones climáticas actuales; la segunda razón es porque has demostrado ser muy fuerte y hábil, por último y más importante: Carol dijo expresamente que quería verte** –las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes luchando por salir – **ella está gravemente enferma y desea hablar contigo antes de que…** -no pudo terminar la frase.

Gray le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras le decía **–Si está en mi poder que Carol siga con vida, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible.**

 **-Juvia también lo hará** –añadió conmovida por la historia de Mary y fascinada por la seguridad que imponía Gray.

 **-¡Muchas gracias Gray, Juvia-san! ¡No sé cómo agradecerles!**

 **-Tonta, para eso son los amigos** –dejó escapar un risa para animarla.

Fuera de la mansión, cerca de un pequeño lago congelado se reconoce la silueta de una persona murmurando _**"Por fin, las piezas se están juntando".**_


	3. Indicios

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima , su autor

También quisiera aprovechar de disculparme por la demora, pero en mi defensa ¡No sabía que licenciarse requiriera tanto tiempo!

* * *

Después de una cena cargada por sentimientos de agradecimiento por parte de Mary, los magos fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban una al lado de la otra, dejando la más grande para Juvia pues suponían que necesitaba más espacio por las dimensiones de la maleta que llevaba.

 **-¡B-Buenas noches Gray-sama!** –en su voz se notaba que no podía contener su alegría y nerviosismo.

 **-Para ti también** –le respondió calmado –. **Cuando estés acomodada toca la pared, así sabré que puedo ir a hablar contigo, ya sabes, para sacar las primeras conclusiones** –aclaró inmediatamente.

 **-¡Juvia lo hará!** –conclusiones o no, podría pasar más tiempo con su amado e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras se perdía en una de sus fantasías.

" _Espero que no imagine nada raro"_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando cerró la puerta. Gray comenzó por acomodar su ropa –que de seguro dejaría tirada en cualquier parte –y por revisar su habitación ya que había algo que no calzaba en ese lugar, cuando lo identificó creyó estar loco ¿O era posible? _"No, no, no_ –se repetía – _se lo preguntaré a Juvia"._ Finalmente se puso su pijama –que siendo sinceros no le duraría mucho tiempo puesto– y se quedó viendo el pequeño lago congelado que vislumbraba a lo lejos, evocando en su mente el tiempo en que compartía con Lyon mientras estaban aprendiendo de Ul. Tres golpes en la pared lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y le indicaron que su compañera lo estaba esperando al lado. Al abrir la puerta la encontró vestida con un pijama de seda morado que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y dejaba su pecho ligeramente descubierto, no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la cara como gesto de resignación _"Tal como me lo temía, imaginó cosas raras"._

 **-Ya regreso** –cuando volvió traía una manta blanca que se la ofreció sin mayor preámbulo – **Si te quedas así te resfriarás, es lo último que necesito.**

 **-Es muy amable de su parte** –respondió avergonzada, su primer intento de llamar la atención de Gray no había sido el éxito arrollador que esperaba.

 **-Volviendo a lo importante ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión?** –cruzó sus piernas y sentó en el suelo

 **-Juvia cree que el responsable puede ser un mago oscuro, además de que está ocultando su verdadera esencia**

 **-Esencia ¿Eh?** –La miró directo a los ojos – **Bueno, eso nos lleva a suponer que se oculta dentro de la mansión** –la maga asintió – **empeorando las condiciones climáticas se asegura que Mary y Carol se mantengan aisladas de la ciudad… Lo que no me explico es el porqué**

 **-Quizás sea por motivos económicos, por envidia o el responsable trata de conseguir algo más y lo que le ocurre a Mary-san son efectos secundarios** –agregó totalmente seria.

 **-Son posibilidades, aunque lo que más me inquieta en estos momentos es el olor a frutillas que hay por toda la mansión** –Juvia lo miró confundida – **Porque tú lo hueles ¿Cierto?**

 **-No sé a qué olor se refiere Gray-sama** –inspeccionaba con su nariz – **Juvia no huele nada.**

 **-Si tú no lo puedes oler, eso significa que…** –continuó la frase en su mente.

 **-¿Qué significa?**

 **-Tengo un presentimiento, pero es mejor estar seguros, bueno si eso es todo lo que tenemos que decirnos, me iré retirando** –se puso de pie y se dirigía a la puerta cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

 **-¡Espere Gray-sama! Juvia quiere saber… lo… que opina de su pijama…**

 **-Es demasiado liviano para este clima** –eso fue frío, hasta él mismo se había dado cuenta, pero se sorprendió de ver a la peli azul conteniendo una risa.

 **-Lo mismo va para usted, Gray-sama.**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cuándo?** –Podría haber jurado que se puso una polera y un pantalón, mas ahora estaba solo en sus bóxer, eso explicaba la risa de la maga **–Mejor me voy** –dijo tratando inútilmente de salir airoso de la escena.

Al día siguiente Juvia despertó con un ánimo excelente, no obstante, se decepcionó un poco al enterarse de que Gray había madrugado y estaba inspeccionando el invernadero con Mary, por su parte, ella se dedicaría a ver otros lugares de la propiedad en la búsqueda de indicios.

 **-… Y resumiendo, eso fue lo que me dijo Carol.**

 **-Gray, tú sabes que cuando llegamos a Poke sin tener ni un jewel encima ni ningún conocido, lo que me dices no tiene sentido.**

 **-Tal vez ustedes no reconocieron al enemigo** –se dio vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos – **Estoy seguro de que está en la mansión.**

 **-¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?** –la muchacha no intentó disimular el nerviosismo que la estaba embargando y cosas terribles comenzaron a pasar con rapidez por su mente, sin embargo, su amigo se percató de aquello y la tomó de los hombros para calmarla mientras le susurraba un **"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?** –se atrevió a murmurar.

 **-Eso es algo que se aprende con Fairy Tail** –sonrió sinceramente – **Vamos, tú también puedes hacerlo. No hay por qué estar tristes**. –Se arrodillaron para continuar de una manera más expedita la revisión de cada una de las plantas del invernadero.

 **-Tienes razón, hablemos de algo más alegre** –dijo después de una pequeña pausa – **de Juvia, por ejemplo** –lanzó una mirada traviesa y vio cómo un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al azabache

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?** –la voz le había salido un tanto nerviosa.

- **Es obvio que le gustas a Juvia, sin embargo, lo que no sé es si es que a ti te gusta ella** –Durante la trasmisión de los grandes juegos mágicos pudo darse cuenta del peculiar vínculo que había entre los dos magos, alegrándose genuinamente por su amigo. Ahora que conocía personalmente a la muchacha, comprendió que solo ella –inocente y amable –podía brindarle una felicidad a Gray distinta a la que ofrecían los amigos.

 **-No creo que sea algo de gustar o no** –respondió seco.

 **-Mmm** _–"Mal, mal, no estás siendo honesto contigo, si sigues así solo la perderás"_ – **Pero ¿Cómo te sientes a su lado?**

 **-Es difícil de explicar** –no dejaba de revisar las plantas – **ella es el tipo de mujer que llora por cualquier motivo y por su magia es capaz de inundar una ciudad entera, pero al rato vuelve a su habitual alegría como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Me acosa, se niega a apartarse de mi lado y cree que todas las mujeres son sus rivales en el amor, incluso tú** –suspira cansado – **Por si fuera poco, es algo torpe, por lo que nunca puedes dejar de preocuparte por ella.**

Mary sonreía complacida ya que Gray, sin darse cuenta estaba hablando de lo que pensaba respecto a Juvia, así que decidió ayudarlo un poco más – **Aunque dijiste que te era difícil de explicar, creo que te has expresado muy claro, eso es porque Juvia es alguien especial para ti ¿Cierto?**

 **-¿Especial?** –La palabra caló hasta lo más profundo de su mente _¿Juvia era especial para él?_ No lo sabía, hasta el momento la única persona especial en su vida era Ul, ella le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir, afecto cuando se encontraba solo en el mundo y se sacrificó sin dudarlo con tal de que él pudiera conseguir su felicidad, pero ¿Juvia? ¿Qué tenía ella para ser especial? De improvisto recordó el abrazo cuando ella le regaló la Juvia-chibi y la calidez de ese momento aún lo atormentaba. Como todo mago de hielo aborrecía el calor en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones, sin embargo, la calidez de Juvia no le molestaba, en absoluto –Sonrió al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando _–"No me gusta el calor a excepción del suyo, entonces ya tengo una respuesta"_ – **Supongo que sí** –murmuró suavemente más para sí mismo que para Mary, ignorando que ésta no lo escucharía debido a su reciente hallazgo.

 **-¡Lo encontré! ¡Míralo Gray!** –era oficial, su amiga no lo había escuchado y eso lo tranquilizó de sobremanera.

 **-Ahora tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar en el que esté seguro** –se apresuró a decir y en ese mismo momento un ruido captó su atención haciendo que saliera del invernadero en busca de una explicación.

Durante toda la mañana Juvia no había encontrado ningún indicio o algo sospechoso, lo que la decepcionaba un poco, así que prefirió sentarse a descansar en una banca de uno de los tantos jardines interiores, fue entonces cuando se percató que había un conejo de las montañas –pequeñas criaturas que al correr liberan una cantidad ínfima de magia que permite aumentar la velocidad del que esté cerca– detrás de un arbusto, emocionada lo llamó para que se acercara, pero lo único que consiguió es que éste saliera huyendo de su presencia. De improvisto, y a consecuencia de la huida del conejo, se activó un círculo mágico de baja intensidad, entusiasmada ante su reciente hallazgo decidió tomar un poco de distancia y utilizar su látigo de agua, sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de círculos mágicos que iban apareciendo en toda la propiedad y formando un camino que la condujo al viejo almacén que ahora se encontraba en desuso.

 **-Vaya, vaya, parece que mi juego está llegando al final** –la voz apareció detrás de Juvia que veía horrorizada a una "sombra" que le hablaba – **Ven por mí, maga de agua** –y se alejó frente a sus ojos.

 **-¡No te irás tan rápido!** –Hábilmente consiguió capturar al sospechoso en su prisión de agua, mas el aludido se limitó a extraer unas hojas de su bolsillo y acto seguido comenzó a beber el agua que formaba su prisión, incrédula observaba a la segunda persona que escapaba de ella. **– ¿Cómo has podido liberarte?**

 **-Solo le cambié la consistencia** –sonrió burlón **–ahora es mi turno** –unió sus manos y pronunció palabras en un dialecto indescifrable y Juvia sintió cómo sus piernas iban perdiendo las fuerzas poco a poco, su mente siendo invadida por pensamientos ajenos a su persona y su poder mágico disminuyendo lentamente– **¡Water slicer!** –Gritó angustiada, necesitaba detenerlo antes de que perdiera el control de sí misma – **Me sorprende que aún estés consciente…** –la frase quedó inconclusa ya que el ataque de la maga lo hirió en un brazo y consiguió que dejara de realizar su extraño ritual **–Nos veremos otra vez maga de agua, tenlo por seguro** –y sin más desapareció definitivamente convirtiéndose en nieve.

Suspiró aliviada, le había ganado al enemigo, pero ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? De las muchas que conocía, ninguna parecía ajustarse a ese perfil y lo otro ¿Convertirse en nieve? ¿Acaso esa sombra era una marioneta? Por lo visto, tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar en lo que quedaba del día, aunque lo más importante en estos momentos era volver a la mansión a recuperar fuerzas, fue entonces cuando su gorro fue arrebatado por una ráfaga de viento norte y se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos se veía una silueta caminando hacia ella. Por lo visto, iba a volver a ver a la sombra antes de lo deseado.

Continuará


	4. Las piezas comienzan a juntarse

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que la maga de agua creyó que lo más conveniente era esperar pacientemente hasta que la sombra en cuestión estuviera a una distancia corta y pudiera atacarla con el poco poder mágico que le quedaba y si eso no funcionaba… Bueno, tendría que encomendarse a Mavis.

Con el transcurso de los segundos, se pudo dar cuenta de que no se trataba de una sombra, siendo más concretos se trataba de una silueta en la que reconoció una forma de caminar tan peculiar, una espalda tan ancha y esos ojos grises que transmitían una tranquilidad imperturbable. Fue entonces cuando supo que no había nada que temer, más bien, tener vergüenza por lo que había acontecido.

 **-Gray-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?** –mantenía la vista fija al suelo y se reprochaba a sí misma lo torpe que había sido.

 **-Escuché un ruido y vine a ver de qué se trataba ¿Lo ocasionaste tú?** –se agachó a tocar el montículo de nieve que antes había sido la sombra.

 **-Sí** –tragó saliva y juntó valor – **Juvia estuvo luchando contra una sombra y luego ésta se convirtió en la nieve que está tocando** –jugaba con sus manos nerviosa – **Ahora que lo piensa mejor, Juvia debió haberla dejado** _ **con vida**_ **para obtener alguna información que ayudara a Mary-san…**

 **-Tsk, suponía que pasaría algo como esto** –parecía no tomarle mucha importancia a lo que hablaba Juvia, ya que algo le decía que después de ese enfrentamiento ella no había terminado muy bien **–Dame tu mano** –y le extendió la suya mientras la maga de agua lo miraba confundida - **¿O prefieres seguir en el suelo?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!**

Una vez de pie, las sospechas de Gray se hicieron realidad: el cuerpo de Juvia estaba muy malherido. Hábilmente se las había ingeniado para servirle de apoyo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente. _**"Demasiado lento**_ –fue lo primero que pensó – _ **y Mary dijo que se esperaba una tormenta para la tarde…"**_. Así que el mago de hielo no encontró nada mejor que pasar al plan b que consistía básicamente en cargar a Juvia como una princesa.

 **-Es como un sueño hecho realidad** –murmuraba la peli azul mientras se pellizcaba uno de sus pómulos.

 **-E-Esto lo hago para que lleguemos rápido p-porque Mary me dijo que vendría una tormenta para esta tarde** … –por más que lo intentaba, no podía ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, causado principalmente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el hecho de que había asumido que la maga de agua era una persona _especial_ en su vida, del mismo modo, su corazón parecía que se le quería escapar del pecho y comenzaba a latir con una fuerza desconocida para él.

Juvia permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto, escuchando extasiada cómo palpitaba el corazón de su amado, parecía que finalmente sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos. Podría haberse pasado todo lo que le quedaba de la tarde sumergida en sus fantasías y especulaciones, sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente.

* * *

 **Nota mía: La verdad no sé si alguien lee este fic, pero de ser así me disculpo por el capítulo más corto de mi vida... Sé que no tengo excusas que valgan porque ya me libré de la psu, por eso y en compensación prometo escribir como una condenada para terminar lo poquito que me falta**!


	5. Prefacio del final

Todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Una leve presión en su rodilla izquierda fue lo primero que sintió una vez que recuperó la conciencia. Abrió los ojos tratando de identificar qué o quién le había provocado la sensación anterior y descubrió aliviada que solo se trataba de una sirvienta que le terminaba de vendar su pierna herida.

 **-¡Qué bueno que despertaste Juvia-san! Fue inevitable no preocuparme cuando llegaste desmayada en los brazos de Gray…** –Giró su cabeza y vio a Mary sentada en un amplio sillón no muy lejos a su cama, a su lado también estaba Gray **– ¿Te sientes mejor? –** preguntó inmediatamente.

 **-Sí, Juvia está algo mareada, pero ella está bien** –inclinó su cabeza – **Muchas gracias por cuidar de Juvia**

 **-¡No te molestes en hacer eso!** – Fingió regañarla – **Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que nos están ayudando** –le tomó ambas manos como muestra de afecto – **Los dejaré solos, Gray quiere hablar contigo** –le guiñó el ojo y sin más se retiró de la habitación para darle mayor privacidad a los magos.

 **-¿Te duele mucho tu pierna?** –Ella le dio una respuesta negativa **–Bien, sé que tienes muchas dudas así que te diré las cosas lo más ordenado posible** –sacó _algo_ del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo depositó con cuidado en la palma de la mano de la peli azul.

 **-¿Es… una frutilla blanca?** – no podía entender qué relación existía entre esa fruta y las dudas que tenía.

 **-También se les conoce como frutillas de nieve** –pronunció lentamente – **Y aunque no lo parezca, es la responsable del estado de salud de Carol** –vio cómo Juvia iba abriendo cada vez más los ojos en señal de asombro – **Una ingesta prolongada de estas frutillas puede provocar una disminución drástica de la energía vital de cualquier ser humano.**

 **-Juvia no duda de lo que dice Gray-sama ¡Ella nunca lo haría!** –Se apresuró en aclarar **–Pero… ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que no fue** _ **algo más**_ **lo que le dieron a Carol-san?**

 **-Por el olor** –sonrió satisfecho – **Ni tú ni Mary la pueden oler. Esa es la prueba definitiva** – Juvia permanecía callada, tratando de procesar lo escuchado – **Su fragancia solo es percibida por las personas que alguna vez las han probado, sé que es extraño, pero es una de sus peculiaridades.**

 **-Entonces, eso significa que Gray-sama ya había probado esas frutillas…** –murmuró bajito, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma en voz alta.

 **-Bueno** –se tocó su nuca con incomodidad **–cuando era pequeño solía ir a jugar a un bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa y una día cometí la estupidez de comerme casi un kilo de frutillas de nieve de una sola vez** –agachó la mirada avergonzado **–después de una soberana paliza mi mamá me dio un antídoto con el que no tardé en mejorarme…**

 **-¿Existe un antídoto? –** hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para obviar al Gray-sama cohibido que estaba frente a ella.

 **-Sí** –sentenció recobrando su compostura habitual **–Para aquello se necesita un puñado de la fruta en cuestión y algunas plantas medicinales** –y anticipándose a lo que diría la maga de agua añadió **–No te preocupes Juvia, en la mañana encontramos la mata con Mary y ya le estamos suministrando el antídoto a Carol.**

 **-Juvia se alegra mucho al escuchar eso –** dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Ahora** –dijo Gray después de un silencio que se prolongó por unos pocos segundos **–Necesito que me cuentes lo más detallado posible tu enfrentamiento con esa sombra**. –De inmediato Juvia le relató todo: desde que vio al conejo de las montañas hasta que la sombra se convirtió en nieve. Gray solo la interrumpió para hacerle acotaciones pertinentes. **–Considerando lo que me has dicho, me temo que nos enfrentamos a un profesional en la creación de la magia oral, eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de la sombra y el ritual que te realizó.**

Solo entonces algo hizo click en la mente del mago de hielo. Mago profesional. Juvia. Una lucha. La maga de agua no le había dicho la _verdad_ : su pierna le debía doler terriblemente. Se sintió un completo idiota por no haberse percatado de eso antes.

 **-Tu pierna, muéstramela** –le ordenó, sin embargo, Juvia no le hacía caso – **Muéstrame tu pierna. Te daré un masaje** –se trató de explicar torpemente.

 **-Muchas gracias Gray-sama, pero no es necesario** –en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera aceptado ese ofrecimiento gustosa, no obstante, esta vez tenía bastantes hematomas a lo largo de su pierna y buscaba alguna excusa creíble para rechazarlo sin ser descortés.

 **-Lo es, te va a dar un calambre** –comenzó a forcejear con la peli azul para destaparla – **Es por tu propio bien** –se estaba cansando de que fuera tan terca.

 **-Está bien Gray-sama** –se quitó la frazada dejando expuesta su pierna izquierda y observó la cara de Gray agradeciendo internamente de que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo sus hematomas.

Cuando las frías manos del azabache comenzaron a recorrer la pierna de la maga de agua logró percatarse de la tensión del cuerpo de su compañera, mas se lo atribuyó al nerviosismo que ella estaba experimentando **–Gray-sama, a Juvia le duele** –esa simple frase fue lo suficiente para que comprendiera que el motivo de la tensión no era otro que un calambre en sí **–Te lo dije** –replicó severo y procuró poner énfasis en la pantorrilla de la peli azul puesto que allí había una mayor contracción muscular, mientras tanto, Juvia mantenía los ojos cerrados y emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor.

 **-Por lo visto, ustedes no pierden el tiempo** –dijo Mary que asomaba parcialmente la cabeza por la puerta.

 **-¡No es lo que piensas!** –gritó nervioso Gray, ya que solo en ese momento se detuvo a pensar que la postura en la que estaban era comprometedora, por decir lo menos

 **-Yo no estoy pensando nada malo…** –exclamó fingiendo inocencia – **Solo venía a ver si necesitaban algo, pero por lo visto lo están pasando** _ **más**_ **que bien** –y se fue descaradamente.

Después de esa repentina interrupción Gray se dedicó a maldecir mentalmente a Mary. Él estaba ayudando a Juvia porque era su compañera de gremio, su amiga y – incluyendo un concepto nuevo –ahora era alguien relativamente especial ¡Pero nada más! Continuó con el masaje, deteniéndose solo cuando ella le indicó que ya no era necesario.

 **-Juvia** –pronunció al fin – **Creo tener una vaga idea de quién está detrás de esto…**

 **-¿Lo dice en serio?** –sabía lo efectivo que era el mago de hielo en los trabajos, pero descubrir tantas cosas en solo dos días era simplemente asombroso.

 **-Cuando hablé con Carol…** –buscaba las palabras precisas para expresarse – **es una historia muy extensa, pero creo que puede tratarse de alguien que conocieron antes de llegar a Poke –** le acarició suavemente la cabeza **–Ahora lo importante es que descanses.**

 **-Claro, Juvia quiere tener fuerzas para ayudar a Mary-san –** dijo mientras iba cerrando sus ojos y era arropada por el azabache **–Que tenga buenas noches, Gray-sama.**

Una vez en su habitación, se sentó a seguir reflexionando lo que había acontecido en ese día. Conversó con Carol, descubrió las frutillas, Juvia luchó contra una sombra… parecía que todo avanzaba a un ritmo vertiginoso. Decidió que lo más sensato era irse a dormir si planeaba terminar la misión al día siguiente y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en la maga de agua antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo; la había cargado como una princesa, le dio un masaje y le acarició la cabeza. No tenía muy claro _por qué_ había hecho todo eso, solo sabía que ese tipo de comportamiento era inusual en él, pero que de alguna manera se sentía _bien_.

Esa noche prometía ser apacible, sin embargo, un grito de Juvia lo despertó en la madrugada. Corrió desesperadamente a la habitación contigua y sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando no vio a la peli azul en la cama, de hecho, no la encontró por ninguna parte. Otro grito, esta vez era de Mary. Con mayor éxito, logró descubrir de dónde provenía: del patio interior que tenía un pequeño lago congelado, vio horrorizado que alguien arrastraba por la nieve a tres personas –Juvia, Mary y Carol –. Sin dudar siquiera un segundo, construyó una escalera con ayuda de su magia para poder llegar al sitio en el que estaban las mujeres.

Se paró desafiante frente al enemigo, analizando sus posibles movimientos **–Terminemos con esto de una vez. Por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides, Sophie.**

* * *

 **Nota: Ahhh, aunque el capítulo estaba terminado como hace una semana, me demoré más de lo planeado en subirlo porque lo corregí tantas veces que al final acabó por ser otro texto muy distinto del original (? Así que para la próxima no me comprometo a nada, lo único seguro es que el final viene después del año nuevo :D**

 **JuliaLoxar: Nada más que agradecer por tu linda review y decirte que sí, yo también pensé en algún momento hacer que Mary se pasara al lado oscuro de la fuerza, aunque luego lo descarté, pues supuse que el tsunderismo de Gray ya era un gran obstáculo para Juvia, así que no necesitaba otra _rival en el amor_.**


	6. Fin de una historia y comienzo de otra

Advertencia y sugerencia: Todos los personajes (excepto Sophie) le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores, esta vez recomendaría leer los episodio de Ice Trail para contextualizar algunos hechos.

La letra _cursiva_ la utilizaré para conceptos concretos y para un flashback cortito

* * *

 **-Tiene razón joven Fullbuster** –replicó implacable la anciana – **prefiero que sea por las malas.**

Sin hacerse esperar, Gray la atacó con sus lanzas de hielo, sin embargo, ella creó un escudo de nieve que la protegió de pies a cabeza.

 **-Es inútil** –dijo seria – **ambos podemos crear una infinidad de cosas, pero ellas no.**

De la nada, los copos de nieve que caían del cielo se reagruparon constituyendo una larga serpiente que se enroscó raudamente en el cuello de las tres rehenes.

 **-¡Maldita! ¡Pagarás caro por esto!** –amenazó mientras se ponía en la típica posición con la que creaba hielo mágico.

 **-Un movimiento más y las mato ahora mismo** –sugirió sarcástica y vio cómo el azabache bajaba los brazos molesto, asumiendo su rendición **– ¡Ice make: platillo!** –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el disco giratorio era esquivado sin ninguna dificultad por Sophie.

 **-Es un niño muy desobediente** –sonrió traviesa, como si ese gesto le hubiera quitado cincuenta años de su existencia **–por eso tendré que castigarlo** –con el chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron cuatro sombras que rodearon a Gray y al instante comenzaron a realizar el mismo ritual que había experimentado Juvia, haciendo que él cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Con un notable esfuerzo, Gray consiguió levantar la cabeza y depositar su mirada en los ojos color miel de Sophie **– ¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **-Se lo merecen por matar a mi único hijo, Cappuccino –** respondió seca **–Estas ingratas trabajaban en su bar, tú eras un mocoso cuando las conociste, pero aún te debes acordar ¿Cierto? –** Él permanecía en el más absoluto silencio **–Después de su huida Cappuccino cayó preso y entró en una profunda depresión, incluso trató de quitarse la vida –** miró hacia el suelo tratando de evitar que fueran notadas las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar **– con mucha paciencia logré que pudiera remontar, entonces ocurrió lo impensado: se involucró en una riña de la cual salió gravemente herido y a los pocos días murió. Frente a su tumba juré que tomar venganza de todos los responsables de su muerte. Hace tiempo acabé con los reos, sin embargo, tenía que acabar con la raíz del problema: las hermanitas White. Amelie y Mary –** la mayor fue astuta al cambiarse el nombre **–llegaron a Poke sin conocer a nadie y sin un jewel encima; me aproveché de eso presentándome como una viuda que había pasado toda su vida en este maldito pueblo cuando la verdad es que había llegado un par de días después que ellas. Durante diez años me di el trabajo de aprender a usar magia, porque había decidido que la muerte de las hermanitas debía ser diferente a la de esos pobres infelices; tenía que ser dolorosa –** sonrió maquiavélicamente **–muy lenta y dolorosa. A Amelie la llevo envenenando hace 8 meses y me sorprende que la desgraciada siga con vida, mientras que Mary… me conformo con que vea morir a su hermana y luego eliminarla. Pero tú, joven Fullbuster** –lo señaló triunfante **–que tú estés aquí, eso no me lo esperaba, sin embargo, tendrás el premio mayor de ver morir a tus preciadas amiguitas y a la mujer que amas frente a tus ojos.**

 **-Ya me harté de escuchar tus estúpidas razones –** mencionó mientras se ponía de pie torpemente **– ¡Juvia, ahora!**

Ante la señal, Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua para librarse de la víbora y comenzar el contraataque, que consistía principalmente en resguardar la vida de Amelie y Mary a través de un gran domo de agua.

 _¿En qué momento?-_ Se cuestionó Sophie _-_ Entonces lo vio todo muy claro: cuando Gray había creado sus discos de hielo, el objetivo no era atacarla a ella, sino romper una fuente que almacenaba agua para el invernadero, posteriormente, se había encargado de distraerla con el fin de que Juvia –al entrar en contacto con el agua derramada – recuperara sus poderes más rápido. Había cometido un error al subestimar a Gray Fullbuster, mas aquello no le borró la sonrisa de su rostro pues sabía que eliminar a sus enemigos no sería una tarea fácil y eso la emocionaba bastante.

 **-Vamos a hacer de esto algo divertido** –sugirió al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y hacía surgir de Mavis sabe dónde un centenar de gigantescas arañas negras dispuestas a clavar su veneno en sus víctimas.

 **-Gray-sama no se preocupe ¡Juvia se encargará!** –gritó la maga de agua que de un salto estaba terminando de matar a una araña.

 **-Pero…** –comenzó a protestar **– ¡No hay tiempo!** –Replicó ella **–** **¡Debe detener a Sophie-san o todo habrá sido en vano!**

Gracias a tales argumentos, Gray pudo reaccionar a tiempo para percatarse de que Sophie huía en un trineo a toda velocidad hacia los límites de la propiedad de las hermanas White. Después de un largo trayecto se detuvo al llegar al claro de un bosque. Descendió de su transporte y se tomó una gran cantidad de pócimas de una sola vez, pues estaba dispuesta a finalizar la batalla interrumpida, no obstante, esta vez no fue un enfrentamiento en el que se viera involucrado la magia, debido a que ella ya había señalado lo inútil y desgastante que era, sino que lo resolverían a fuerza bruta.

Golpes y patadas iban de un lado a otro. Gray no podía estar más que sorprendido; aquella anciana que debía estar cerca de los ochenta años daba golpes tan fuertes y certeros como si se tratara del mismísimo Natsu –quizás era un efecto de las pócimas que se tomó –Y aunque él tuviera algún tipo de ventaja, no era para relajarse ya que hasta el momento había demostrado ser una mujer extremadamente fría y calculadora por lo que de algún modo, tenía controlada la situación. Definitivamente tenía un truco bajo la manga.

 **-Has perdido tu tiempo** –murmuró débilmente, con la respiración entrecortada a causa del extenuante esfuerzo que hacía por estar a la par con Gray – **si no me derrotas pronto… los círculos mágicos… estallarán junto con ellas…** –esbozó una horrible sonrisa al comprobar que el mago de hielo se encontraba en condiciones similares a las de ella. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que sus palabras funcionaron en él como una especie de conjuro, puesto que la atacó con su _ice bringer_ , dándole el golpe de gracia con el que cayó de espalda en la nieve, observando el cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

 **-He fracasado –** logró sisear con dificultad en la medida que su cuerpo retornaba a la calma – **Mi vida ya no es necesaria** –declaró mientras moldeaba un cuchillo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

 **-No deberías tratar tu vida como si fuera algo con poca importancia** –le regañó molesto

 **-Usted no lo comprendería, joven Fullbuster** –replicó seca – **Durante 10 años la sed de venganza ha sido mi único propósito. Ahora que no lo he logrado, mi vida carece de sentido.**

 **-Aunque no me creas** –se arrastró para quedar a su lado y mirarla directamente a los ojos – **lo entiendo** –Claro que lo comprendía. Deliora le había arrebatado a sus padres y amigos, él había jurado vengarse y fue esa misma sed de venganza la que propició el sacrificio de Ul – **Pero también sé que hay que seguir adelante. No me creo eso de que durante todos estos años lo único en lo que pensaste fue en un plan para vengarte, incluso tú tuviste momentos felices ¿O me equivoco?**

 _Felicidad._ La sola mención del concepto la hacía pensar en algo remoto y efímero. No recordaba haber sido muy feliz, incluso cuando su hijo Cappuccino estaba vivo ya que él solía ser malhumorado y poco cariñoso, pero para ella eso era soportable. El día que Cappuccino murió fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Preguntándole a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino si habían visto a un mago poderoso y destructivo –Gildarts – acompañado por dos niños y una adolescente, consiguió dar con la ubicación de las hermanas White. Desde el primer momento se había hecho la idea de odiarlas; no le costó mucho ya que se encolerizó de sobremanera al enterarse de que ese par de bastardas con suerte habían comenzado a cultivar una minúscula cantidad de flor de algodón de oro con la cual estaban amasando una pequeña fortuna. Oh sí, todo ese tiempo había sido un calvario.

Sin embargo, desconocía que solo era necesaria una pequeña chispa para que iluminara su corazón.

No llevaba más de cinco meses trabajando para Amelie –aunque se había presentado a ella como Carol –y Mary cuando llegó el día en el que ellas la remecieron por completo.

 _-¿Por qué me están dando un regalo? –preguntó con natural desconfianza mientras miraba el rudimentario tazón de cerámica con su nombre que habían elaborado las chicas. Si hasta se habían tomado la molestia de remplazar el punto de la "i" por un corazón._

 _-Porque es una tradición entregarle un regalo a la cumpleañera –respondió divertida Amelie. Aquello la desestabilizó. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado._

 _-¡Cielos! –Pronunció con fingido enfado – ¡¿En qué mundo las amas le dan obsequios a sus sirvientes?!_

 _-No te vemos como nuestra sirvienta –dijo Mary como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –nosotras te consideramos como nuestra abuelita postiza –ambas chicas la abrazaron por los costados haciendo que ella les correspondiera poco a poco._

 _-Son tan tontas –fue lo último que dijo, mas en el fondo estaba muy agradecida con las dos._

Así pasaron los años y como si fuera una ceremonia solemne e inquebrantable, le entregaban tazones con su nombre, variando el punto de la "i" por soles, mariposas, estrellas y creaturas que solo existían en sus infantiles mentes. Sophie nunca los usaba, pero se aseguraba de dejarles un espacio entre las fotos de su matrimonio de antaño y los recuerdos de los primeros años de vida de Cappuccino.

 _Ah, era cierto._ Sin darse cuenta, esas mocosas se habían colado en su corazón y decidieron no irse de ahí. No por nada se había replanteado en más de una ocasión si la venganza la realizaría o no.

 **-Tienes razón, las quiero –** fue lo que Gray entendió entre su torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con ahogarla **–no merezco estar a su lado, he tratado de hacerles daño innumerables veces…**

 **-Eso no solo te concierne a ti, ellas también tienen derecho a elegir.**

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del sol, la policía detuvo a Sophie bajo los cargos de triple intento de homicidio frustrado y uso indebido de pociones mágicas. Tanto Amelie como Mary no guardaron ningún tipo de rencor luego de haber escuchado toda la verdad de los propios labios de Sophie, solo estaban un poco confundidas por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos y prometieron darse un tiempo para reflexionar y poder tener una charla más tranquila que aclarara ambas posturas.

Por otra parte, los magos de Fairy Tail se vieron colmados de agradecimientos y muestras de afecto. Además de que cada uno recibió una cuantiosa recompensa –pagada en flores de algodón de oro y otra parte en jewel –Amelie le obsequió un paquete de tamaño mediano a Juvia, la que al momento de descubrir su contenido se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

 **-Espero que te sirva** –dijo entre risas la mayor de las White al ver la reacción de la maga de agua – **cualquier avance no dudes en hacérmelo saber…**

 **-¡Por supuesto que Juvia lo hará! ¡Muchas gracias Amelie-san!**

A su vez, Mary estaba abrazando a su viejo amigo y de paso aprovechó de susurrarle algo al oído, causando que el azabache frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para Juvia, mas se despreocupó por lo que dijo **–Siempre serás bienvenido en Poke ¡La invitación también incluye a Juvia-san! ¡Son libres de volver cuando quieran!**

* * *

A diferencia del expreso que tomaron cuando salieron de Magnolia, el regreso de Gray y Juvia generó cierto revuelo, por decir lo menos. Después de un arduo tira-y-afloja con las hermanas White, ellas los convencieron de alquilar un vagón para ellos –con el pretexto de que fueran más cómodos y que el mal hábito exhibicionista de Gray no perturbara el orden público y las buenas costumbres –; aunque con la condición de que no fuera tan grande, ya que ellas habían insistido en costear los gastos del transporte.

El tren partió y ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, no tenían nada que decirse y estaban demasiado cansados como para hablar. Gray permanecía con los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra la ventana mientras que Juvia admiraba el obsequio de Amelie que resultó ser un libro.

 **-Gray-sama** –dijo Juvia al cabo de un rato **– ¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?**

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que continuara.

 **-Cuando Sophie-san se refirió a Juvia como la mujer que Gray-sama amaba ¿Era verdad? –** preguntó nerviosa

En menos de un segundo, abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que ella recordara ese comentario tan _inoportuno_. Lo más sencillo sería decirle que en ese momento no le dio importancia a las palabras de Sophie, que estaba concentrado en la batalla. Pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía que esa no era toda verdad. Juvia no se merecía eso. Desesperado, buscó con la mirada algo que lo ayudara a formular una respuesta coherente y accidentalmente, la posó en el nuevo libro de la maga de agua. _Consejos para conquistar a un tsundere_ se titulaba. Aquellas letras le llegaron como una patada en el culo, al igual que las palabras que le dijo Mary: _"Deberías dejar de comportarte como una princesa de hielo"._ ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Él no era un tsundere taimado! ¡Mucho menos estúpida princesita de hielo! Él solo era un poco… reservado con sus sentimientos. Maldita la hora en la que aceptó realizar esa misión en Poke, pero ya no conseguía nada lamentándose; aún podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle indirectamente a Mary y Amelie que él, Gray Fullbuster, era un hombre con determinación y coraje.

 **-Juvia** –la llamó para obtener su atención, pues a esas alturas ella intentaba controlar su ansiedad jugando con sus manos – **la verdad es que yo no puedo amarte de la misma manera que tú lo haces** –en ese preciso instante vio cómo el semblante de la maga de agua se iba entristeciendo – **sin embargo** –inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y se dio ánimos a sí mismo puesto que sabía que lo que dijera a continuación la pondría como loca, aunque ¿Cuándo no? – **También sería una mentira si negara que eres una persona muy… especial…para mí** –fue inevitable que un adorable carmesí adornara sus mejillas debido a la insistencia con la que lo miraba ¿Acaso Juvia no tenía la necesidad biológica de parpadear?

 **-¿Gray-sama lo dice en serio?**

 **-Nunca bromearía con eso** –respondió serio.

 **-Ah… Juvia lo entiende** –repuso contrariada. Su extensa experiencia le indicaba que le esperaba un rechazo o una evasiva. Pero una vez más su Gray-sama la sorprendía; solo fueron necesarias pronunciar esas simples –y honestas –palabras para que su corazón se tranquilizara. Cuando habían salido de Magnolia, estaba llena de dudas, mas ahora, ya no tenía nada que temer, Gray-sama, su amado Gray-sama le había dicho a ella, Juvia Loxar, que era especial para él; motivo por el cual no le diría rival del amor a Lucy ni a ninguna otra mujer, eso era una cosa del pasado – **Gracias por responderle** –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para retomar la lectura

Gray apartó su cara avergonzado, ese no era su estilo y se dedicó tres cuartos de hora en admirar el paisaje como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba sigilosamente el comportamiento de su acompañante e internamente se moría de risa porque ella llevaba un largo rato leyendo una y otra vez la misma página; incluso podría haber jurado que era el mismo párrafo. Era evidente que ella también lo estaba disimulando.

Poco a poco, Juvia fue sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban toneladas y comenzó a luchar consigo misma. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormida. No cuando aún no llegaba a la parte en la que le explicaban las técnicas secretas para que Gray-sama cayera completamente rendido a sus pies. Y a pesar de que su mente deseara una cosa, su cuerpo quería otra. Hubiera conseguido un feo chichón en la frente de no haber sido porque el azabache la agarró justo a tiempo cuando se estaba deslizando por el asiento.

 **-Deberías ser más cuidadosa** –comentó

 **-No es nada, es solo que Juvia tiene algo de sueño** –protestó mientras se sobaba tiernamente uno de sus ojos.

 **-Puedes usarme como almohada, si quieres** –dijo con un tono neutro.

Ni tonta ni perezosa, Juvia se acurrucó a su lado, rodeando uno de sus fuertes brazos. Se asustó bastante cuando sintió que él la alejaba por unos momentos, pero le volvió el alma al cuerpo al comprobar que la estaba acomodando para que su cabeza reposara en su hombro. Sin decir ninguna palabra, depositó su cabeza sobre la de ella y buscó con delicadeza su mano para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

 **-¿Gray-sama se encuentra bien?** –inquirió curiosa, pues para ella todo se reducía a dos opciones: o se había quedado dormida y esa era una más de sus alucinaciones, o el mago de hielo se había enfermado.

 **-La pelea con Sophie me dejó muy cansado** –dijo aparentando sentirse molesto – **así que ahora necesito recuperar mis energías.**

Ella no le dijo nada, las palabras sobraban para expresar sus sentimientos.

 **-Y Juvia** –añadió – **ninguna palabra de esto a alguien del gremio** –lo último que deseaba era sus compañeros se entrometieran en su relación con Juvia – **no por ahora.**

 **-Será un secreto entre Juvia y Gray-sama** –dijo sonriente

 **-Algo así** –murmuró antes de quedarse dormido al lado de la que por ahora era su compañera, pero muy pronto, sería algo más.

-Fin-

* * *

Nota: Andaba bien desaparecida, creo que como hace un mes que no actualizaba (?) Mis más sinceras disculpas, la tardanza se debe, en gran medida, a los continuos viajes que he realizado y que soy más perezosa de lo que me gustaría. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia (mi primer fic, espero que no sea el último) pues le dieron una acogida mucho mejor de la que esperaba. Lamento si el final no es de su agrado porque de hecho pasé por mi etapa gore y en este fic morían casi todos (?) pero después me bajó el espíritu evangelizador y misericordioso del tío Mashima así que lo dejé así de meloso.


End file.
